A Terrible Accident
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: Seto Kaiba has always protected his little brother. But what happens when Mokuba is critically injured in a traffic accident? Can Seto ever overcome his grief?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ladies and gentleman, I present another Seto and Mokuba brotherly fluff story. Hope you guys like it as much as you guys liked the other ones.

Disclaimer: I am not Kazuki Takahashi so I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or either of the Kaiba brothers, or any of the other characters.

WARNING: Later chapters of this story will be tearjerkers, you have been warned.

...

"Mokuba, hurry up or we're both going to be late for school," Seto Kaiba called, knocking on his younger brother's bedroom door.

"I'm coming!" Mokuba replied.

A moment later, the younger Kaiba emerged from his room.

"Do you have to work again tonight?" he asked. He silently prayed that Seto would say no. He hadn't been able to see much of his older brother lately. It seemed there was always something Seto had to do. Whether it was a meeting, a project, or some kind of public appearance, Seto seemed to stay busy.

But then, Mokuba knew his brother was the one running KaibaCorp, so he knew he would almost always be working. Mokuba knew that it wasn't Seto's fault that he was constantly busy, but that didn't stop his little brother from missing him.

However, tonight might actually turn out to be different. Maybe Seto wouldn't have to do anything. Maybe…

Mokuba's hopes crashed down as Seto nodded.

"I'm afraid so, Kid," he answered.

Mokuba sighed and crossed his arms.

"You're always working," the eleven-year-old pouted. "I feel like we haven't spent time together in practically forever."

"You do have a point there," Seto agreed. "Alright, how about I take tonight off and it'll just be the two of us?"

"Really?" Mokuba's entire face seemed to brighten up.

A rare smile flickered across Seto's face, a smile that only his little brother could get out of him.

"Yes," he answered. "After school, we'll do whatever you want to do."

"Okay," Mokuba's smile grew bigger as he threw his arms around his brother's waist.

Seto patted his brother's shoulders and hugged him back for a minute or two before releasing him.

"Let's go before we run late," the older boy said.

Without another word, the two headed off to school.

...

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself when I first heard it."

"I guess he's not the best duelist there is."

"I guess not."

All morning, Seto could hear these things whispered around him. He should have known it would be only a matter of time before everyone in Domino City knew that he, Seto Kaiba, had lost to a seemingly amateur duelist like Yugi Muto. But, the CEO of KaibaCorp was determined not to give anyone the satisfaction of knowing that it bothered him, so he did his work quietly like always and ignored any questions that were not related to school.

"Looks like the great Kaiba isn't as great as he thinks he is."

Seto didn't look up from his book. He already knew that all too familiar voice belonged to Joey Wheeler, one of Yugi's friends.

"What? Nothin' to say?" Joey continued. "Or did you run out of comebacks when Yugi put you in your place?"

"At least I had a halfway decent opponent!" Seto snapped, having just about enough. "As opposed to dueling against a dog like you!"

"Come on, guys, let's not dwell on something that's over and done with," Yugi smiled nervously. "Nice to see you again, Kaiba."

"I can't say the feeling's mutual, Muto," Seto retorted, glaring at the four friends, particularly Yugi.

"He's trying to be nice and you still act like a jerk to him? Wow, you're unbelievable!" Téa Gardner exclaimed, glaring back at him.

"Acting? Téa, bein' a jerk just comes naturally to someone like Kaiba here," Joey explained to the brunette girl. "People like him care about themselves and that's it."

"I didn't come here to be insulted!" Seto nearly shouted at Joey. "Especially by a rank amateur like you!"

"Guys, let's just go," Tristan suggested.

"I agree with Tristan," Yugi concurred.

"Me too," Téa added.

Joey said nothing, but glared at Seto as he and his friends left the taller boy alone.

Seto rolled his eyes. Who did that Wheeler think he was? He probably didn't know the first thing about Duel Monsters.

...

When school let out for the day, Mokuba felt a big grin appear on his face. He couldn't wait to meet up with Seto. Finally, for the first time in months, it would just be him and his big brother.

"I can't wait!" the preteen boy exclaimed, racing happily down the street. One nice thing about his school and Seto's was that they were only a block apart.

Mokuba was so excited when he crossed the street to get to his brother's school he never saw the-out-of-control red pickup truck speeding toward him; he never heard the screeching wheels. By the time he realized what was happening, it was too late.

...

Seto was almost relieved when school ended for the day. And now, as he walked through the front doors, the CEO of KaibaCorp slowly put the events of the day out of his mind. Tonight, he was taking the night off of work for the first time in almost two months so that he could spend time with Mokuba, his little brother. After all, he had promised and whenever he made a promise to Mokuba, he would try his hardest to keep it.

"Joey, I have to say, that was a tad uncalled for back at school," came a voice a short distance from behind Seto, pulling the teenage boy out of his thoughts.

"Come on, Bakura," Joey huffed. "Not you too! Man, why does everybody keep raggin' on me for what I said to Kaiba? The stuck-up jerk was askin' for it!"

"Yeah, I think you both could have handled it better," Téa insisted with a disapproving frown.

"Why are you all takin' his side?" Joey was so angry his face was turning red.

"Be careful, Joey. That vein might pop out of your forehead," Tristan teased.

"SHUT UP, TRISTAN!" Joey snarled, fire in his eyes.

"Joey, we're not taking sides," Yugi explained, trying to calm his friend. "We're just saying."

Now Seto had had enough.

"If you have something you want to say, say it to my face!" he spun around and yelled. "And I'll thank you not to talk about me as if I'm not right in front of you!"

"You wanna go, Rich boy?" Joey challenged, balling his hands into fists. "We'll go right now!"

"Joey, stop," Yugi put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Stay outta this, Yug," Joey told him. "This is between me and Kaiba. It's about time someone taught this guy some manners."

"You're going to teach me manners? Then please, I'm all ears, Mutt Boy," Seto snorted.

"That tears it!" Joey snapped, only to be restrained by Tristan.

"Joey, don't!" Tristan exclaimed. "He's not worth it!"

Suddenly, a loud scream filled the air.

"Someone call an ambulance!" a girl's voice cried out. "That little boy's been run over!"

Yugi turned to see if what the girl had said was true.

"Kaiba..." the shorter teen's voice trailed off.

"What?" Seto barked.

"Isn't that your little brother?" Yugi tried to keep his voice steady.

Seto's eyes widened as he whirled around to the scene of the crash. There, in the center of the road, Mokuba lay in a crumpled heap, blood seeping from underneath his thick, black hair.

Forgetting Yugi, Joey, and the others, Seto pushed through the crowd, determined to reach his brother.

"Kaiba, wait a minute!" Yugi shouted, grabbing his arm. "They have to get Mokuba to the hospital! They have to get him out of there first!"

"Let go of me!" Seto snapped.

"Hold up!" Joey grabbed his other arm. "Yugi's right, after they get some help for him, then you'll be able to-"

"I said LET GO OF ME, YOU DORKS!" Seto snarled, yanking his arms free and shoving past the two.

A moment later, Seto reached Mokuba.

"It's okay now, Mokuba," he said, picking up his brother's small form. Mokuba looked as though he was asleep and his older brother almost didn't want to bother him.

"Come on, Mokuba, wake up," Seto put his arm under the child to help him sit up. Mokuba's head fell forward, hiding his face behind a curtain of thick, dark hair.

Mokuba's body remained limp.

Seto felt his chest tighten. This couldn't be happening. Not to Mokuba. Not to his little brother…

"Come on, Mokuba," he tried again, rocking Mokuba's body back and forth like he had done when Mokuba was a baby. "Come on, wake up for your big brother. Wake up."

Yugi and the others stared in shocked silence. None of them had ever seen this side of Kaiba before.

"Yug', please tell me I'm seein' things right now," Joey said.

Yugi shook his head.

"No, Joey," he told his friend. "Not unless we're all seeing things."

"It's possible," Téa chimed in. "It's very possible."

"I don't know," Yugi said, watching as Seto held onto his brother, as if the small child's body was the only thing keeping him there.

"Wake up, Mokuba," he was saying over and over. "Come on, wake up, Mokuba."

Tears began to gather in Téa's eyes. A look of horror

...

Seto shut out everything around him. Nothing mattered to him right now. Nothing except Mokuba...

'You can't die,' he said, staring down at the precious body in his arms. 'We've been through everything together, Mokuba. You can't die, little brother. I won't let you...'

...

...

Will Mokie survive? Check out the next Chapter and find out!

...

So, how was it? Let me know, guys. Review but I will refuse and ignore flames.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 2. Thanks to Caffeinatedsaiyangirl, PsYcHoGAMER164, grgbfeggj, Erin, and Seto Atlas for the great reviews on Chapter 1. Also, an additional thanks to PsYcHoGAMER164 for her help on this story and a thanks to Egyptprncssxox for looking over this Chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this new Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the spin-offs, or any of the characters, Kazuki Takahashi does.

...

For a moment, all of time seemed to stop for Seto as he held onto his brother's body as if he were the one clinging to life, not Mokuba.

_'Mokuba can't die_,' Seto repeated in his mind. _'Mokuba can't die. I can't let him. I can't let Mokuba die. I promised I would protect him. I promised him_-'

"...S...Seto..." a small voice murmured, pulling the teenage CEO of KaibaCorp back to Earth.

Seto looked down to see his brother's blood-covered eyelids open ever so slightly to reveal a pair of violet-gray eyes clouded with fear and pain.

"I'm here, Mokuba," the older Kaiba whispered, hugging Mokuba closer.

The preteen boy groaned in pain, causing his entire small body to writhe in agony.

"What is it, Mokuba?" Seto asked, loosening his hold and laying Mokuba's head in his lap and brushing back the younger boy's thick mane of black hair, his crystal blue eyes locked onto the violet-gray ones of his brother's.

"H-hurts..." Mokuba whimpered slightly. "...S-sides...hurt...can't...breathe..."

"You're going to be alright, Mokuba," Seto told his little brother, placing a hand on the child's nearly still chest. "I promise."

Mokuba lifted a shaking hand and placed it on top of his brother's. He then opened his mouth to speak but before he could utter the first syllable, his eyes rolled up onto his head and his small, trembling form went still.

"Mokuba..." Seto couldn't say anything else, he just lowered his head.

Clumps and threads of his sweat-drenched bangs fell over the teenager's face, obscuring his expression from onlookers as he knelt there in the road, silently refusing to leave his brother's side.

...

A few moments later, an ambulance arrived.

Seto stood up with Mokuba in his arms and reluctantly surrendered the precious little body to the paramedics.

"Would you like to ride with him?" one of the paramedics asked after they had placed Mokuba inside the ambulance.

Seto nodded and climbed inside.

'I_ promised I would always protect you, Mokuba,_' he said to himself as he looked down to see the fingers on his sibling's right hand broken and twisted. _'I'm sorry that this happened to you, little brother but I'm not going to let this take you away from me.'_

...

After arriving to the hospital, Yugi, Téa, Tristan, and Joey all sat in the waiting room, desperate to know if Mokuba was okay.

Seto sat at the far end, next to the door, his face in his hands. But every time the door opened the CEO of KaibaCorp would look up to see if there was anyone coming to inform him of anything regarding his brother. Once or twice he had actually stood up, only to sit back down and place his face in his hands again.

"Kaiba seems so unlike himself," Yugi commented.

"Poor Mokuba," Téa sighed, looking as though she was on the verge of tears. "And poor Seto."

"I've never seen Kaiba so jumpy before," Tristan said, looking over at Kaiba.

"I've never seen him jumpy at all," Joey put in.

"That's true," Yugi agreed. "He always seems so…in control…"

"I guess when you run a place like KaibaCorp you have to always be in control," Téa reasoned.

The boys nodded. That was a good point.

"Look," Yugi said in a hushed voice.

The other three adolescents all turned to see Seto lift the Duel Monsters-shaped pendant on his necklace. He had opened it and was staring at something inside the necklace.

...

Seto couldn't think straight. Every time a doctor came out, he would leap to his feet, desperate to know if his little brother was alright or at least still alive.

In an attempt to quell the rising grief that threatened to overwhelm him, the boy reached for his Duel Monsters-shaped locket. Mokuba wore one just like it. But there was one difference between the two. Mokuba's held a picture of Seto while Seto's held a picture of Mokuba. The pictures had once been one picture of the two brothers when they were younger and still living in the orphanage after the deaths of their parents. But, when the lockets came about, the picture had been split in half so that each Kaiba would have a part of his brother even when they weren't physically there.

Seto clutched the locket, feeling the metal of the locket dig into the skin of his palm.

Then, he opened the locket. The smiling face of Mokuba stared back at him. Seto felt his heart swell with love for his little brother when he saw that particular smile, a smile that always seemed to be just for him.

When he saw his brother's innocent and cheerful face, his mind and heart were instantly flooded by memories of the two brothers' time in the orphanage.

(Flashback)

"Give it back! Give it to me!" Mokuba begged, jumping up to reclaim the toy airplane he had been playing with. A toy airplane that an older boy was holding above his head.

The older boy just smirked, lifted the toy higher, and laughed.

Mokuba sank to the ground and began to cry.

Seto growled and tackled the boy who had taken his little brother's toy and began trying to wrestle it from the boy's grip.

"I give! I give!" the older boy yelped.

"Here you go, Mokuba," Seto said, holding the airplane out to his sibling.

"Thanks, Seto," Mokuba wiped his eyes and smiled at his brother.

Seto smiled back before turning and glaring at the boys who had dared to bully his little brother.

"If you ever pick on my brother again, you'll live to regret it," he growled, his eyes filled with rage. "I promise you that."

The boys said nothing but it was clear to all of them that though he younger and smaller than them, this boy was serious.

"Come on, Mokuba," Seto said, his attention now back on his brother. "Let's go play somewhere else."

"Okay," Mokuba agreed.

Seto took his hand and the two walked away.

"Th-thank you, Seto," Mokuba said, leaning his head against Seto's arm.

"No problem," Seto replied with a smile. "You know I'd do anything to protect you, Mokie. I'll always be there for you, I promise."

Mokuba smiled back.

"I love you, Seto."

"I love you too, Mokuba."

(Flashback ends)

Seto closed his eyes and clutched the locket even tighter in his hand. He couldn't get that look on Mokuba's face out of his mind. That look of complete and utter trust, admiration, and love. But Seto didn't want to forget that look. If in fact, Mokuba succumbed to his injuries, Seto wanted to remember his young brother as he was: sweet, cheerful, and completely innocent.

'_Please don't die, Mokuba_,' Seto pleaded in his mind.

Seto was a very prideful person, but at this point he was prepared to throw his pride away. He was prepared to do anything if it meant that he could once again see Mokuba smile, hear him laugh, and call Seto his big brother again.

...

...

So, how was it? A little on the short side, I know but I promise you that the next Chapter will be twice as long as this one and Chapter 1 combined.

But other than that, what did you guys think of it? Let me know, guys.

Review =)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, here's chapter 3, everyone. I thank stduvjbh, Seto Atlas, MillenniumXOLoveXOStories, PsYcHoGaMeR164, BloodyRose2016, Guest, and Witch08 for all the great reviews on chapter 2. Though it's not twice as long as the previous chapter, I hope everyone finds this new chapter long enough until I update again. Enjoy this new chapter, everyone.

Disclaimer: I have said it before and I guess I am required to say it once again, I am not Kazuki Takahashi so therefore I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the characters, or anything else pertaining to the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise.

...

Five more excruciating hours passed. Seto began to fear that he was never going to see his little brother alive again. No, Mokuba couldn't die, he just couldn't.

Mokuba was probably dying and though he felt like being in the waiting room was driving him insane, Seto just couldn't bring himself to leave. He didn't want to miss any updates on his brother's condition. And he certainly didn't want to go back home. Everything there would just remind him of Mokuba. He didn't want to see Mokuba's empty room, his toys, the drawing of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon that he had made when he and Seto were little kids, the drawing that had reminded Seto to never give up. If Mokuba died, Seto would always remember how he failed to keep his promise to protect him.

"Kaiba, are you okay?" he heard a slightly timid voice ask.

Seto then looked up to see Yugi standing in front of him, his purple eyes filled with concern.

"What do you want?" the CEO of KaibaCorp sighed. He had tried to sound cold and hard but his voice trembled and ended up coming out sounding tired and a little defeated.

Yugi looked a little embarrassed. But it worried and sort of frightened him to hear Seto Kaiba, who usually sounded so prideful and in control, now sounding so…different.

Seto wasn't crying nor did there seem to even be any tears so much as forming in his ice-blue eyes, but Yugi would see the pain, the fear, and the guilt within them.

"I…Well…I just wanted to see how you were doing," Yugi said.

Seto glared at him.

"My little brother was run over and I don't know what all is wrong with him, I don't know if he's awake or not, and I don't know if he's even still…" Seto's voice trailed off.

Yugi wanted to say something to Kaiba to try to comfort him, but feared any attempt to do so would only make the taller boy even angrier.

"I don't need you 'checking to see how I'm doing', Yugi," Seto snapped.

Yugi decided that Kaiba needed to be left alone, so the shorter teen turned and walked back to where his friends sat.

...

Finally, after several more painfully long hours, the door opened yet again.

"Seto Kaiba," the emerging doctor called.

Seto stood up.

"Yes," he replied flatly.

"Older brother to Mokuba Kaiba, correct?" the doctor questioned.

"Correct," Seto answered curtly. "Now that we've got introductions out of the way, how's my little brother doing?"

"His condition is quite serious: A few broken bones, internal injuries, shock, all together could be fatal," the doctor explained.

Seto's jaw tightened.

"Fatal?" the word escaped the teenager's mouth before he could stop it.

The doctor nodded solemnly.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Kaiba," he said.

Seto kept his face set in the look of complete and utter stone-cold seriousness that he always wore, but inside he felt as if his heart was breaking into a thousand pieces. His worst fear had been realized. Mokuba was going to die. Seto was going to lose his little brother, the person he loved and cared for more than anything or anyone on Earth. The person he had always swore to protect.

_'I can't believe it, I failed!_' the seventeen-year-old duelist screamed in his mind. _'I failed Mokuba! I failed my little brother! I was supposed to protect him, but I failed! WHY?!_'

"But our facility is one of the best in the city," the doctor continued, pulling Seto out of his devastated thoughts for a moment. "So I can assure you that we'll do all we can."

Though it was meant to, this new information did not ease Seto's troubled mind at all. Nor did it banish the deep, agonizing pain deep in his chest as he thought of his little brother. His hands balled into fists as his heart began to ache for Mokuba, to see him awake and alright again, to see that smile he always had for Seto, and to be able to hug him and run his hands through the younger boy's wild, black mane.

Without a word, Seto turned and went out the way he had come in.

...

Yugi watched as Seto came back. Seto said nothing; he just stared at his necklace before closing his hand around it. His crystal blue eyes shut tightly as he held the card-shaped pendant close to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Mokuba," Yugi heard Kaiba murmur.

Téa seemed to hear it too because a second later her aqua eyes began to fill with tears.

Joey watched as Kaiba slumped into the seat he has vacated just a few minutes before. He could understand how Kaiba was most likely feeling. It was obvious that he was worried, upset, and…afraid. Joey didn't blame him.

The blond boy knew how it felt to have something bad happen to a beloved younger sibling. He always felt that very same way whenever Serenity got hurt or was very sick. It was just a big brother thing as far as the friend of Yugi was concerned. Kaiba wasn't exactly one of his favorite people, but at the moment, Joey couldn't help but feel sympathetic, if not for Seto, then most certainly for young Mokuba.

...

It was taking every ounce of his strength to keep from betraying his composure. Tears had attempted to gather in his eyes several times, but each time he pushed them back. He was Seto Kaiba and Seto Kaiba did not cry.

Out of the corner of his eye, Seto could see Tristan eating something. He couldn't see what it was, but that didn't matter, the mere sight of food reminded him that he had not eaten anything all day, but that didn't matter either right now. All that mattered was finding out if Mokuba was going to be okay.

...

Mokuba slowly opened his eyes. He found himself in a bright, unfamiliar white room.

"He's waking up," the groggy child hear a woman's voice say.

"S…Seto…" Mokuba whispered. Even in delirium, the young boy's first thoughts were about his older brother.

"It's starting to wear off," another female voice reported.

"W…w-where's…my…big…brother?" Mokuba heard his speech slur as the words tumbled out of his mouth. He could feel a dull pain shooting through his left leg, his right arm, and his sides.

"Don't try to move, little boy," a third voice, a man's, told him.

"I…I…c…can't…" Mokuba told him, embarrassed at how weak and tiny his voice sounded. His arm, leg, and sides felt heavy, as if they were filled with lead. His vision was blurring, his eyes so sore he wanted to close them. But above all things, he wanted his big brother. He wanted Seto there with him.

"W…w-where's my big brother?" Mokuba stammered. "Where's Seto? I want Seto! Where's my big brother?"

Before any of the doctors could answer his question, Mokuba's eyes closed and he felt himself once again slipping away. Then, everything went black.

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, here is chapter 4. Nowbecause due to lack of internet access, I was unable to update sooner and I hope that this new Chapter will make up for my absence. I also give my thanks to BloodyRose2016, MillenniumXOLoveXOStories, Witch08, Seto Atlas, PsYcHoGaMeR164, ANGeux, Egyptprncssxox, loveSetoxSerenity4ever, Wolfia Thunderas, Neko Airie, seaprincess123, Guest, FallenAngelWolf aka lilysmom09, young justice fan, and TheUsagi1995 for all of the reviews on chapter 3. I also give an additional thanks to ryan5543 for the additional review on chapter 1 and loveSetoxSerenity4ever for the additional reviews on chapters 1 and 2 and to TheUsagi1995 for the additional reviews on chapters 1, 2, and 3. I hope you all enjoy this brand new, incredibly long chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I'd probably be as rich as Seto Kaiba. But then my cousin might start getting kidnapped. So it's a good thing I'm not Kazuki Takahashi, he owns Yu-Gi-Oh and all its' characters and the awesome Duel Monsters cards

...

Still holding onto his locket, Seto felt his eyes close slowly, only to be snapped open again. No, he couldn't fall asleep. Not now.

As Seto's mind raced frantically around the very thought of losing his little brother, he heard the door open.

"Seto Kaiba?" a voice called out.

Seto stood up, his heart creating a heavy weight in his chest.

"Yes?" he asked, turning to see the doctor that he had spoken to just a few hours ago.

"Your brother's regained consciousness," the doctor said.

Seto's eyes widened slightly.

"He has?" the teenage head of KaibaCorp asked.

The doctor nodded.

"In a few weeks, you'll be able to take him home and before long he should be back on his feet," he explained.

Seto breathed a sigh of relief.

The four friends not too far away all instantly seemed to perk up when they overheard the news.

Téa wiped her eyes and smiled sadly at her friends.

Joey made no attempt to hide the relieved smile climbing across his face.

"I want to see him," Seto said.

"Mokuba's been calling for you since the moment he woke up. If you'll follow me, you can see him," the doctor said to Seto.

Seto nodded and followed the doctor.

...

Seto sat in a chair beside Mokuba's bed, waiting for his little brother to wake up. The doctors had said it could be any minute now. Seto's eyes closed slowly, only for him to snap them open. The day had been long and hard and he was exhausted.

'But I can't fall asleep,' he told himself. 'Not now.'

He forced himself to remain awake for another hour until finally he could no longer keep his eyes open.

...

Mokuba sighed sleepily as he fought to open his tired eyes. The last thing he could remember was running to meet Seto and then the truck...then Seto holding him...then waking up in the unfamiliar, white room, calling for his brother and then passing out. When he awoke the doctors had then informed him that he was going to be alright. After being told all this, Mokuba had cried out for his big brother once more, desperate to see him again.

Now, as he waited for the doctors to bring his beloved sibling, even in his groggy state, the small boy could hear an odd beeping sound coming from somewhere in the room.

The younger Kaiba looked down to see that he now wore a pale blue hospital gown. A white blanket had been placed over him, providing some warmth in the otherwise cold room.

As he shifted a little in an attempt to sit up, Mokuba felt a slight pinching sensation in his left arm. He turned his head to see a needle in the crook of his arm, a needle that led to a soft bag filled with clear liquid hanging from a hook on a metal stand beside his bed. It took only a moment for him to realize it was an IV. He could also feel the bandage over his black hair and he could see the cast encasing his right arm.

The room seemed empty. But then he saw a teenage boy standing in the doorway, smiling at him.

"Seto..." Mokuba whispered.

The older boy walked into the room, took a seat by Mokuba's bed, and tenderly placed a hand on his bandaged stomach, careful to avoid contact with Mokuba's sides. The doctor had informed him that in addition to a broken arm and a broken leg, the accident had left Mokuba with a few broken ribs on each side of his body.

"Hey, Kid," Seto said.

Slowly, Mokuba began to come out of his groggy state of mind. His smile faded and his eyes filled with tears.

"Seto, I'm so sorry!" he yelped.

This caught his older brother completely off-guard.

"What are you sorry for?" Seto asked him.

"I didn't mean to worry you," Mokuba sniffled.

Seto wanted to squeeze his brother's hand reassuringly, but knew he would only hurt Mokuba due to the small hand being in a cast. So, the older Kaiba made do with patting the younger's stomach comfortingly. Mokuba, still feeling that all that had happened was somehow his fault, began to squirm despite the pain it sent shooting through his battered body.

"Easy now," Seto said gently, setting his hand on his brother's chest to still the child's frantic squirming. "It's okay, Mokie."

Mokuba stopped squirming and stared at his brother with wide eyes before he blinked. Seto hadn't called him Mokie since they were little kids and still living in that orphanage.

"Seto..." Mokuba was so stunned at hearing his childhood nickname that he couldn't speak.

Seto's normally icy eyes softened when he looked down at his brother.

Mokuba smiled as his brother patted him gently on the head and ran his hand through the little boy's thick, raven-colored hair.

"How long before I can go home?" Mokuba asked Seto.

"The doctors told me that you're going to have to stay here so that you can heal a little bit more," Seto answered him. "Then after at least five weeks, you can go back home."

Mokuba frowned.

"Mr. Kaiba, I'd like to speak to you in the hall for moment," the doctor said.

Seto nodded and stood up.

"Seto," Mokuba whimpered.

"I promise I'll be right back," Seto told him brother, stroking the boy's bangs and slightly smiling reassuringly before he followed the doctor out into the hall. Mokuba looked a little worried when the doctor closed the door.

"I didn't want to say this in front of your brother, but his broken bones weren't the only serious injuries that he sustained," the doctor said.

"What else happened?" Seto asked.

"He won't be able to feel his legs or move them," the doctor explained.

"What. Else. Happened?" Seto asked again, his voice growing hard.

"I'm afraid that your little brother is now paralyzed from the waist down, Mr. Kaiba," the doctor answered. "I'm sorry."

Seto's composure nearly fell apart the moment he heard the word "paralyzed" fly from the doctor's lips. This couldn't happen...not to Mokuba...

"You're lying," the teenage Kaiba growled.

"No, I'm not," the doctor said.

Seto tried not to shout in fear of possibly frightening his brother.

"So I get to be the one to tell him," Seto said.

"It might be easier on him," the doctor reasoned.

Seto privately agreed. It might be easier on Mokuba if it came from his big brother.

...

As night began to settle over Domino City, Yugi and his friends decided to visit Mokuba. After all, the little boy probably was upset about being in the hospital.

After reaching the hospital, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Téa, and Bakura all found Mokuba's room.

"I'm surprised they allowed visitors this late," Téa said.

"Guess it doesn't hurt when your Seto Kaiba's brother," Tristan laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

As they entered the room, they saw little Mokuba lying on his back, covered in a blanket, his spiky black hair spilling out over the pillow.

Seto lay along the edge of the bed, his hand inches from Mokuba's uninjured hand. Yugi couldn't help but wonder if the brothers had fallen asleep holding hands.

"Oh, they look so sweet together," Téa cooed softly.

"Yeah, they do," Tristan admitted.

Even Joey couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"We'd better go and come back some other time," Bakura said.

"He's right," Yugi agreed.

...

"Seto!"

Seto was awakened by the sound of his little brother screaming and crying.

The CEO of KaibaCorp turned to see the small boy squirming and clawing at his chest.

"Mokuba! What is it? What's wrong?" Seto was becoming worried by his sibling's frantic squirming.

"My chest!" Mokuba wailed. "I-it hurts!"

A moment later, the squirming, screaming, clawing, and crying all ceased. Mokuba's entire body shuddered, his eyes closed, and his chest stopped moving.

"Mokuba! Mokuba, wake up!" Seto shook his brother's shoulders, determined to wake him. "No! Mokuba, no! You can't die! You can't die, Mokie! MOKUBA!"

...

Seto jerked awake. He turned to see that Mokuba lay beside him, still snoozing. Still alive.

The full moon shed a soft, pale silvery light cast long, dark shadows throughout Mokuba's hospital room. Seto stood up and stared out the window, gazing at the thousands upon thousands of glimmering stars that littered the dark blue night sky.

Suddenly, Mokuba murmured in his sleep, pulling the older Kaiba out of his thoughts.

"Seto..." even when he was sleeping, Mokuba never stopped thinking of his older brother.

Seto walked back over to the bed and knelt beside it so he was at eye level with the younger boy

"I'm right here, Mokuba," he whispered, running his fingers through his sibling's name of thick, black hair.

Comforted by the presence of his brother, Mokuba returned to his peaceful rest.

The icy look Seto's eyes usually showed now became a look of adoration and protectiveness as he watched little Mokuba sleep. Though the doctors had said that Mokuba would be alright aside from his paralysis, Seto had insisted on staying with Mokuba.

The nightmare he had had was still fresh in his mind. It had been so vivid, so terrifying, and he was Seto Kaiba, the teenage head of KaibaCorp. He wasn't afraid of anything, let alone terrified.

He reached for Mokuba's uninjured hand and squeezed it in reassurance to his brother and himself.

"Seto?" Mokuba looked a little nervous.

"Yes?" Seto asked, silently praying that nothing was hurting Mokuba.

"You're...you're hurting me..." the boy whispered shyly.

Seto looked down to see Mokuba's little fingers darkening due to lack of circulation.

"Oh! Sorry, Mokuba," Seto released the hand.

...

The next day, Seto returned to KaibaCorp, after promising a protesting Mokuba that he would visit afterward.

As morning faded into afternoon, Seto sat in his office, trying to focus on the report he was supposed to be finishing up but his thoughts kept drifting to his baby brother. He felt bad not being there for Mokuba, but he had to work.

But before long, the guilt kept eating away at him and finally the teenage Kaiba couldn't take it anymore.

Without even thinking about it, Seto closed the report, turned off his computer, and left to go to the hospital.

He had just exited his office when he realized what day it was...July 7th...

"I...can't believe I almost forgot..." Seto whispered to himself.

Now he was even more determined to see Mokuba, but not before something else was done...

...

When he got to the hospital, Seto didn't even bother to check in or see if visiting hours were over or not. He merely strolled to the elevator and headed to Mokuba's room, a bag in his hand...

...

...

So, feel free to give comments, but I will not accept flames.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here is chapter 5. I thank Guest, loveSetoxSerenity4ever, MillenniumXOLoveXOStories, and Guest for all of the reviews on the previous chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and feel free to leave reviews, but as always, flames are forbidden.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters, however I do happen to own three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Kazuki Takahashi does.

...

"Seto!"

Mokuba grinned the moment his older brother walked through the door.

"Hi, Mokuba," Seto smiled slightly, something only his precious sibling could make him to do.

"I missed you," Mokuba said, his eyes brighter than usual and Seto prayed that the child wouldn't cry.

"I missed you too," he admitted, letting Mokuba squeeze his hand.

For a moment, neither brother said anything.

"Can I go home with you tonight?" Mokuba asked, suddenly shattering the silence.

Seto was stunned.

"What?"

"Seto, please? I don't wanna stay here anymore," Mokuba said, his voice sounding sad. "I miss you and I don't like having to just lay here and do nothing."

Seto sighed.

"They need to make sure nothing else is wrong," he explained. "Besides, you've only been in here for almost three days."

"Seto..." Mokuba's eyes widened and grew brighter, a sign that he was trying not to cry.

Seto didn't want to see his brother cry, not today.

"Here, Mokuba, I got you something for today," he said

"A Blue-Eyes White Dragon plushy! Thank you, big brother! Thank you!" Mokuba squeezed the plushy and smiled at his brother.

Seto managed a weak smile. But the guilt was still knowing away at him. He had to tell Mokuba eventually that he was now paralyzed from the waist down.

However, as soon as the happy moments had begun, they ended.

"I hate being stuck here in this stupid hospital," Mokuba murmured unhappily as he held onto the Blue-Eyes White Dragon plushy that his brother had given him.

"But at least you're still alive," Seto told him.

"You're right, Seto," Mokuba said, smiling slightly. "And at least you're here with me, big brother."

Suddenly, Mokuba's smile faded.

"Seto…why can't I move or feel my legs?" the child asked.

Seto sighed. He had been dreading this moment.

Mokuba whimpered in fear and desperation as he tried to move his legs, but they still refused to work. It felt as though they weren't even there.

The small boy began to panic, still trying his hardest to move his legs, but still he got no results.

"Seto…m-my legs…I can't move my legs…" he stammered.

Seto let out another heavy sigh, took his little brother's hands in his own, and stared into the younger boy's eyes.

"Mokuba," he tried to sound as gentle as possible. "When you were hit by the truck, you know you were hurt very badly."

Mokuba nodded, wondering what it was that his older brother was going to tell him.

"And do you remember the doctors telling you that you were going to need physical therapy afterward?" Seto asked.

Mokuba nodded again.

"Yeah," he said. "They told me I would have to have it for my arm and my legs."

Seto swallowed, knowing that the truth was just moments away.

"Seto? Are you okay?" Mokuba asked, his older brother's demeanor now frightening the now twelve-year-old boy.

"Mokuba…" Seto started. "You're not going to need therapy for your legs anymore."

"So does that mean I'll be okay?" Mokuba wondered, his expression now one of hope.

Though it secretly broke Seto's heart to see Mokuba still unable to fully grasp what the older boy was trying to tell him, the teenage Kaiba knew there was no way around it.

"Mokuba…" he let out yet another heavy sigh. "You're…you're paralyzed."

Mokuba gasped.

"P-paralyzed?" he stuttered.

Seto nodded and placed his forehead against that of his little brother.

"I'm so sorry, little brother," he whispered, his hands on Mokuba's shoulders.

Mokuba pulled his lips in and his eyes began to swim with tears.

When he saw this, Seto knew that his brother would cry.

There was no denying it, now Mokuba would always need help to get around just doing the simplest tasks, things that had never been a problem. He had already suffered more than enough in his young life and his older brother didn't want him to have to suffer anymore. He cared too much for him.

And now, Seto wished that there was something, anything, that he could do to make his brother's pain go away.

...

...

Once again, feel free to comment but flames are forbidden.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present to you chapter 6. Yes, I know the previous chapters have been a bit short, but this one will be much longer and will hopefully clear up any questions left by the previous chapter. Also, I thank PsYcHoGaMeR164, MillenniumXOLoveXOStories, loveSetoxSerenity4ever, Seto Atlas, FallenAngelWolf aka lilysmom09, and dniweR for the reviews on chapter 5. I also extend my thanks to Seto Atlas once again for the additional review on chapter 4. Now, enjoy this update and as always, no flaming.

Disclaimer: I am not Kazuki Takahashi. Therefore, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its' characters. But then, who wouldn't want to own the Kaiba brothers? No one? That's what I thought.

...

"I just realized something," Mokuba said, wiping his eyes.

"What is it?" Seto asked.

"I know why you gave me the dragon…" Mokuba whispered, squeezing the plushy tightly as a few tears fell from his eyes, tears that he didn't bother to wipe away. "It's my birthday…"

"Yes it is," Seto agreed.

"Thank you, Seto," Mokuba smiled sadly. "And thank you for the dragon…it helped."

Seto said nothing. All in all, it had to be a pretty rough birthday for the little boy, considering it was that day of all days that he would find out that he would never walk again. Some birthday gift.

"Mokuba, I wish I could find the dead man who did this to you," Seto sighed.

"It's okay, Seto," Mokuba replied. "It's my fault anyway; I was so excited about spending the day with you, that I didn't see the truck. Really, I didn't. Seto, please don't do something bad. It was my fault."

"Don't say that," Seto growled, his temper flaring slightly. "You better not ever think that this is your fault! Do you understand me?!"

Mokuba pulled back, frightened by his brother's sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry, Seto," he squeaked nervously, his eyes wide and alarmed.

Seto instantly hated what he had done.

"Don't apologize," he said, sitting beside the bed and hugging Mokuba gently. "I'm sorry I got so angry."

"It's okay," Mokuba told him.

"No, it's not," Seto insisted. "I shouldn't have taken that out on you and I'm sorry. In fact, the only person who should be sorry aside from me is the irresponsible driver who hit you. I'll find them and I'll make them pay. I promise."

Mokuba looked down at his hands.

"Big brother, please don't be mad," he pleaded, his eyes not leaving the cast on his arm. "It really was an accident."

"There's no such thing as an accident when it comes to circumstances like this," Seto responded. "Someone is always responsible. Look at you, Mokuba, you might never walk again and you ended up with half the bones in your body broken just because that idiot wasn't watching where he was going."

Mokuba sniffled and Seto realized that he had upset Mokuba even more.

"I'm sorry, Mokie," the older Kaiba whispered. "I'm just angry that whoever it is got away with doing this to you."

Mokuba closed his eyes, silently expressing that he forgave Seto.

"I just hate that this all had to happen today of all days," Mokuba sighed, his voice heavy with sadness.

Seto watched as his little brother attempted to drag his legs across the bed so that he could scoot up to lay comfortably on his bed. This was already no small task with his legs now practically dead weight, but with Mokuba having only one working arm, it was even harder.

Mokuba blinked and looked up at his older brother, his lips pulled in and his large eyes showing nervous expression.

Seto said nothing. He merely lifted his brother gently and helped him lay his head down on his pillow.

"Thank you, big brother," Mokuba smiled, his eyes shining with adoration.

"No problem, Mokie," Seto replied, patting his young sibling's spiky hair. "Happy birthday, little brother."

"I'm always happy when I have you, big brother," Mokuba smiled, holding out his hand for Seto to take. "Whenever I'm with you, I'm happy."

"I'm happy when I'm with you too," Seto admitted. This was something he never admitted. Many said that despite the fact that he had everything, Seto Kaiba never struck them as much of a happy person. But there was no doubt that they would change their mind if they could see him when he was alone with his beloved baby brother. Whenever he was with Mokuba, Seto was truly happy.

"I'll take you home soon," Seto promised.

"Okay," Mokuba nuzzled Seto's arm. "I'm sleepy."

"Then go ahead and sleep," Seto urged him. "Don't worry, I'll still be here when you wake up."

Mokuba nodded and laid down his little head before slowly closing his eyes and drifting off into the warm, velvety arms of peaceful sleep.

...

...

So, you all know the routine. Leave reviews but do not leave flames.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Alright, here is chapter 7. Since I am now back in school and taking a few honors classes, I'll be a little busy for the next few weeks but I promise to update at least once a week so that I can make up for the three months that I was AWOL. And now, I would like to thank PsYcHoGaMeR164, loveSetoxSerenity4ever, Princess Rio Kastle, dniweR, and TheUsagi1995 for the kind reviews on chapter 6. I also extend my thanks to TheUsagi1995 for the additional reviews on chapter 4 and chapter 5. I hope that everyone enjoys this brand new update.

Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever had the honor of owning Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters; Kazuki Takahashi is the owner now and forever unless he by some miracle signs ownership over to someone else, which I don't see happening anytime soon.

...

Mokuba slowly opened his eyes to see Seto leaning back in his chair, fast asleep. He remembered that the older Kaiba had promised that he would be there when the younger awoke.

Mokuba hugged his Blue-Eyes plushy as he waited for his big brother to wake up.

...

Yugi sat in his class, not even paying attention to what the teacher was saying. He was still worried about Mokuba. Though they weren't very close and there was a chance that Mokuba hated him for beating Kaiba, the short teen felt sorry for the little boy. He also felt bad for Mokuba's brother after seeing how upset Kaiba had become when he saw his baby brother lying in the middle of that road, clinging to life.

Yugi had been shocked to see a different side of Seto Kaiba, but it shocked him and his friends when they saw the two snuggled together at the hospital.

...

Mokuba wanted to cry. Half of his body was now useless. His arm was broken, but that would heal, his legs never would. He would never be able to walk again. That had been his birthday present; the knowledge that he would never be able to run, walk, or anything like that again without help.

A moment later, Seto's ice blue eyes blinked and slowly opened. The first thing the teenage head of KaibaCorp noticed was his little brother.

"Morning, Seto," Mokuba smiled, momentarily forgetting about wanting to cry.

"Technically it's afternoon, Mokuba," Seto said, stifling a yawn.

"I know, I just thought it sounded good," Mokuba pouted.

Seto sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked, playfully messing up Mokuba's already messed up hair.

Mokuba giggled and snuggled against his older brother's arm.

Seto smiled slightly and hugged his little brother close to him.

"Are you gonna have to go back to work, big brother?" Mokuba asked, his large violet-gray eyes wide with fear and glimmering with unshed tears.

Seto nodded.

Mokuba looked up pleadingly at his older brother, silently begging not to be left alone.

Seto sighed. What could he do? He knew he needed to work, but what about Mokuba? Mokuba was his baby brother, the little boy who meant everything to him. He couldn't just leave him there all by himself, especially after all that had happened. His sibling needed him and Seto couldn't just let Mokuba face all of this on his own.

"Well, I haven't missed a day in the last three months," Seto began.

Mokuba's shoulders slumped. He knew that maintaining a perfect attendance record was very important to his brother.

"So, I think I can take some time off," Seto continued.

Mokuba's eyes widened. Had he just heard his brother right? Did he really just say...

"What?" the twelve-year-old boy asked. "What did you say, big brother?"

"I said I can spend a little bit of time away from work," Seto repeated.

Mokuba hugged his brother even more tightly. He was very happy to hear that he would be able to spend time with his brother now.

"But when can I come home?" he asked, his happiness fading.

"The doctor said a few weeks," Seto said. "Remember, you still have a few broken ribs, little brother."

"Oh yeah, now I remember," Mokuba sighed. "But when the few weeks are up, can you take me home with you? Please?"

"Yes, I can," Seto said, placing a hand on each of Mokuba's shoulders.

...

...

As always, reviews are appreciated. Flames are not.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here is chapter 8. Now, I extend my thanks to for all of the reviews on the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy this brand new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters, Kazuki Takahashi does.

...

...

The next few weeks passed surprisingly quickly. Before he knew it, Seto was heading to the hospital to pick up his little brother. It was clear that the teenage Kaiba was eager to take his beloved sibling home.

The last month had been pure hell on both boys; Seto had had to rearrange everything just so that there would be some time for the brothers to spend together and for Seto to still be able to finish all of his work.

In order to be able to spend time with his baby brother and still tend to his responsibilities at school and work, Seto began to go to bed later and get up a lot earlier. Sometimes he would just work straight through the night and then go to school without a wink of sleep and as a result, the bags underneath the young CEO's eyes were even more obvious than before.

Things had been just as hard for little Mokuba, if not harder; he always needed help to do what used to be the simplest tasks. Due to his being right-handed, the child was practically helpless. The doctor had told him that he would be able to have the cast taken off in another two months. Even though he didn't say it, Mokuba knew that the doctor didn't have to say anything at all for the little boy to know that he would still be paralyzed from the waist down and as a result, the only way for him to get around would be riding in a wheelchair.

...

It was around five o'clock when Seto and Mokuba headed home. The doctor had given Seto a bottle of pills to give Mokuba for any pain.

"Seto, you haven't been sleeping much, have you?" Mokuba asked as they rode home.

Seto said nothing.

"Seto," sandess began creeping into Mokuba's voice.

Seto sighed heavily. He couldn't lie to his brother.

"No, I haven't," he admitted after a few moments of silence.

Mokuba's eyes grew bright.

"You need to sleep, big brother," he whispered.

Seto knew his sibling was right. But he couldn't help but notice how ironic it was that even with everything that Mokuba had gone through, he was more worried about Seto. Seto thought if anyone should be worried, it should be him.

...

...

You know the drill. I write. You read. You review. And last I checked flaming was not part of the deal so let's stay away from that, shall we?


End file.
